L'histoire des quatre Fondateurs
by Raphaelle
Summary: Comment fut fondé Poudlard ? Et surtout, comment se sont-ils rencontrés, ces quatre-là ? *reécrit*
1. Prologue

__

Titre : L'Histoire des quatre Fondateurs

__

Auteur : Raphaëlle

__

Chapitrage : Prologue

__

Genre : Cours d'histoire, prise de tête, crise de famille

__

Couples :… … …Je me ferai tuer bien assez tôt, pas la peine de mourir tout de suite

__

Disclaimer : L'Angleterre, pays où se passe cette histoire n'est pas à moi, tant mieux j'aime pas la pluie. Notez que les noms des persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais eux (en tant que persos) si ! Ils dégustent, je vous rassure

__

Note : C'est la deuxième version de cette histoire. Je remercie donc Nana, Angelbas, Elava, Lily, Jaligny, Kouteni, Ayla, Olivier, Lunard 666, Yuna Fab, Math, KaiHei, Roxane, Angelys Jade Jedusor, Satine et Amy pour leurs rewiews dans la première version !

__

" Slytherin n'était qu'un être dépravé et indigne de confiance. Il était fourbe et n'aimait mon père que pour son pouvoir. Il fit d'ailleurs usage d'un filtre d'amour pour l'attirer dans son lit. Méfie-toi toujours des élèves de cette maison, toujours " C'est ce que Rowena Gryffindor ne cessa de répéter à ses enfants, puis à ses petits-enfants tout le temps qu'elle fut en vie. Ainsi, d'un amour magnifique naquit l'une des plus fortes haines de tous les temps…


	2. Chap 1 : Destinées

__

Titre : L'Histoire des quatre Fondateurs

__

Auteur : Raphaëlle

__

Chapitrage : 1

__

Genre : Cours d'histoire, prise de tête, crise de famille

__

Couples :… … …Je me ferai tuer bien assez tôt, pas la peine de mourir tout de suite…Si, allez, juste pour le plaisir : Rowena Ravenclaw et Godric Griffondor 

__

Disclaimer : Le château est à moi, le château est à moi !!! Nounou, Sir Henry, Dame Lucie et les gardes aussi^^ C'est un début !!!!

__

Chapitre 1 Destinées

Lorsque Godric Gryffindor naquit, son destin était déjà tout tracé. Il épouserait une Moldue et renouvellerait ainsi la tradition, à savoir que chaque membre de la maison devait épouser une sorcière de première génération en hommage à la femme non-sorcière, qui, quelques centaines d'années auparavant avait permit la naissance du premier Gryffindor en offrant son corps et son âme à un soldat qui se distinguerait plus tard et deviendrait l'un des plus puissant seigneur sorcier que la Terre ait connue.

Son enfance fut douce et calme, ce qui fit de lui un enfant rêveur et taciturne. Bien que très doué dans la pratique de la Sorcellerie, il préférait, et de loin, le maniement des armes mais cela lui était interdit en raison de sa constitution apparemment faible. Il restait donc derrière sa fenêtre a observé avec un dédain mêlé de jalousie les enfants des sorciers inférieurs jouant à la guerre, au combat de crapauds ou à la cuisine magique.

Peut-être était-ce le fait que ses sorties étaient rares ou alors que sa mère fut morte en couches, toujours est-il qu'il semblait de porcelaine : Grand, d'une minceur presque maladive, la peau très pâle et les cheveux blonds presque blancs, on ne voyaient généralement de lui que ses yeux d'un bleu azur profond comme le ciel sous lequel il n'était pas autorisé à courir. Ces années de solitudes, avec pour seule présence des serviteurs dociles et craintifs, un vieux précepteur bougonnant et de temps en temps la lointaine froideur de son père, développèrent en lui un goût profond de la solitude et lui permirent de développer ses dons exceptionnels. 

A 14 ans, il avait déjà acquis plusieurs formes de métamorphoses, dont la plus complexe, celle du dragon, connaissait à peu près toutes les formules connues, pouvait différencier d'un coup d'œil une plante qui sauve d'une autre qui tue et préparer les potions les plus difficiles. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonner ses rêves de jeu et ce fut un adolescent sans enfance qui appris un matin de juin que sa future femme arrivait.

Il ne s'était pas sentit troublé ou choqué. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne vivait que pour perpétrer les traditions et son mariage prochain en était une. 

La première fois qu'il la vit ce fut un choc. Jamais, il n'avait vu de créature plus sublime, plus magnifique. Elle semblait être un de ces princesses de contes, égarée comme par hasard dans un autre monde. Tout en elle criait la vie, la joie et l'envie d'être aimer. Godric se savait beau mais face à la merveilleuse jeune fille, il se sentait comme une lèpre, une crasse abject.

C'était dans la salle du " trône ". Assis dignement à la gauche de son père (le fauteuil de droite était celui de sa défunte mère, et personne n'avait le droit de s'y asseoir, pas même lui), il attendait, sans aucune impatience, la docile femelle qui serait sa compagne. Il la coucherait dans son lit pour qu'elle lui donne au moins un héritier, et retournerait à ses bien-aimées potions, à ses chers sortilèges et à ses plantes adorées. Aussi quelle surprise ce fut pour lui de voir, sans que le hérault eût le temps de l'annoncer, une jeune fille entrait dans la vénérable salle en riant et courant, sans aucun respect des convenances. Elle se plaça devant lui et l'examina. Il se mit à rougir sans aucune raison et ne trouva rien à dire, tant il la trouvait belle. Elle, après l'avoir observé franchement, se tourna vers son père : " Mon parrain ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que votre fils était si joli ! "

Le parrain s'apprêtait à répondre quand entra, toute désorganisée, une petite troupe, tous étant vêtu de vêtements de voyage. Une femme corpulente, d'un âge suffisamment respectable, s'avança et s'agenouilla face à Sire Gryffindor, toute tremblante : " Excusez-la, Seigneur, mais elle s'est échappée de l'escorte…

-Je voulais le voir une première fois sans cérémonie, Nounou, soupira la jeune fille.

Sa nourrice lui jeta un regard mi-fier, mi-fâché.

Sir Henri Gryffindor sourit. Godric se sentit jaloux de cette marque de tendresse : Jamais son père ne lui avait sourit, _à lui. _Godric ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Rowena Ravenclaw, sa future épouse, était un sosie frappant de sa mère, Lucie Gryffindor, celle qui avait emporté avec elle dans sa dernière demeure la joie de Sir Henri. 

~*~

Rowena naquit du malheur. Sa mère accoucha " de tristesse ". Elle venait juste d'apprendre que sa sœur était morte en fausse couche, donnant sa vie pour un garçon. Elle-même ne tarda pas à mourir, abandonnant face au destin un petit être pleurnichard et rougeaud. 

Rowena arrêta bien vite de pleurer et ne cessa dès lors de rire. C'était comme pour se faire pardonner d'être né un jour de deuil et de n'avoir pas connue sa mère. Elle était petite-fille de Vélane et possédait de ces êtres mystique la beauté et le don pour les sortilèges. Sa mère était, bizarrement pour une fille de créature magique, dépourvue de pouvoir ce qui faisait d'elle une sorcière de première génération. Conformément au destin que lui avait choisi sa tante Lucie Gryffindor, elle devait donc épouser son cousin, Godric, né quelques heures seulement avant elle. Rowena ne voulait pas d'un destin tout tracé, mais c'était la seule chose que lui avait laissé sa mère : le devoir d'obéir au destin choisi pour elle par Dame Lucie, sa tante…Il fallait bien honorer sa mémoire.

Elle avait été élevée dans une ferme, arrachée de bonne heure à son père, et avait eu une enfance heureuse, ponctuée de rire et de chansons. Elle adorait la magie, en particulier les Sortilèges et était d'ailleurs extrêmement douée en cette matière. En revanche les Potions n'avait pour elle qu'un attrait moyen voir nul. Sa nourrice, Nounou depuis toujours, ne lui avait pas enseignée les Arts Magiques (c'était le même précepteur que celui de Godric) mais l'avait accoutumée à tous les travaux domestiques et initiée à la broderie et à la cuisine, même si Rowena se révélait meilleure pour la flânerie et le dessin que pour cuire un gâteau ou broder sa future robe de mariée. Parfois son parrain, le père de Godric venait la voir. Il passait alors de longues journées avec elle, la gâtant comme un grand-père. Nounou ne protestait pas mais on voyait clairement qu'elle pensait qu'il aurait mieux fallut lui apprendre un nouveau point de tapisserie plutôt que de flatter son goût de la musique et de la peinture. 

Mais la vieille femme ne dit jamais rien. 

Elle ne dit jamais rien parce que Rowena avait été la seule personne capable de ramener un sourire sur les lèvres minces et tristes du Comte depuis la mort de Dame Lucie. Il faut dire que Rowena ressemblait tellement à sa tante. Ces mêmes longs cheveux blond rappelant par leur couleur ce métal si cher à l'Homme, ces mêmes yeux bleus saphirs qui capturaient et emprisonnait les coeurs, ces mêmes lèvres vermeilles qui parfois se remontaient en un sourire plein de joie, ce même teint pâle rehaussé d'incarnat aux joues. Elle avait aussi le même esprit, la même envie de vivre et d'être aimée. Un peu comme si la défunte Lucie avait repris corps en sa nièce. Le Comte la regardait parfois à la dérobée et se mettait alors à pleurer.

Alors, non vraiment, Nounou ne pouvait rien dire. 

Malgré les questions dont l'assiégeait Rowena dans l'espoir de découvrir qui était son fiancé, Sir Henri ne parlait jamais de son fils, comme lui gardant rancune d'avoir tué sa mère et d'en épouser le sosie. 

Aussi Rowena ne tenait-elle plus en place en ce joli jour de mai où Nounou lui avait annoncé qu'aujourd'hui elle allait au château. Elle tourna la tête en quittant la ferme, son enfance et la forêt, mais sa fierté l'empêcha de pleurer.

" Pourquoi n'y va-t-on pas en carrosse, demanda-t-elle à Nounou alors que la route poudreuse se profilait jusqu'à l'infini.

-Ainsi le veut le tradition, soupira la bonne femme. Nous devons marcher jusqu'au château, comme Le soldat marcha, il y a plus de mille ans pour trouver une femme !

-Tu parles d'une tradition ! Grogna Rowena en secouant la tête, ça devrait être à mon cousin de faire cette marche ! "

Nounou leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, un geste qui lui était devenu très familier depuis qu'elle avait reçu ordre d'éduquer la jeune fille. 

Rowena ne put qu'exprimer un cri d'ébahissement en voyant le château. Au bord de la mer, il détachait sa masse sombre d'un ciel bleu limpide. Un nombre étonnant de mouettes criait en volant autour des nombreuses tourelles, qui comme des aiguilles piquaient le ciel de mille et une entailles.

" C'est magnifique ! Parvint-elle à dire, je vais vraiment me plaire ici !!!

-J'en doute, maugréa Nounou, ce château donne lieu à des cérémonies interminables…Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu vas devoir patienter avant de te retrouver face à Sir Godric… "

Rowena eu une petite moue.

" Il est au courant de ma visite ?

-Je pense bien ! C'est son père qui a fixé ce jour, il l'aura sûrement dit à son fils…

-Je me demande vraiment à quoi ressemble mon cousin…"

Nounou ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le jeune fille partait en courant vers le château, puis l'évidence s'imposa à elle : Rowena avait décidé de voir Godric maintenant et n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'attendre les calendes grecques. Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à courir avec toute la petite troupe derrière sa rapide pupille. Malgré elle, elle souhaitait que Rowena transgresse la tradition et secoue le château. Élevée dans la liberté et les rires, elle ne supporterait pas longtemps la lourde atmosphère de la demeure Gryffindor. De plus, la rumeur disait que son futur époux, le jeune Godric était un être barbant et muet. 

" Heureusement songea-t-elle en toute modestie, je serai là pour l'aider ".

Pendant ces réflexions sur sa vie future, Rowena elle courait vers le château distançant sans mal les serviteurs et Nounou qui composait sa suite. Elle arriva devant le château et se figea. Comment franchir la lourde et massive porte ? Elle se donna mentalement une petite tape : elle était sorcière ou pas ? Elle jeta sort de rapetissement à l'imposante porte mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Elle avait été évidemment protégée contre ce genre de sort.

" Shit ! Gémit-t-elle en rentrant la tête pour éviter la tape qui suivait habituellement ce genre de mot avant de se rappeler que Nounou était loin derrière. Restait plus qu'une solution : " Y'a quelqu'uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun ? Ouhouhouh !!!! " Ce n'était peut-être pas très poli ou distingué, mais au moins on l'entendrait…

Une tête maussade d'un vieux garde apparut à l'un des créneaux :

" Qu'ek vous voulez ?

-Entrer, soupira Rowena. C'était évident, non ?

Le garde la dévisagea un instant, cherchant dans sa mémoire à qui elle ressemblait…Dame Lucie ! Cette gamine ressemblait à Dame Lucie ! Etait-ce son fantôme ? Oui, certainement, seul les fantômes pouvaient être si ressemblant (NDA : la potion de Polynectar n'avait pas encore était inventée^^) et ils valaient mieux se concilier leurs bonnes grâces. Rapidement, il débloqua le sort qui fermait la porte et Rowena entra d'un pas conquérant dans le château. Comme pour lui simplifier la vie (NDA : et la mienne aussi) un tapis rouge indiquait clairement la direction de la salle de réception. Aucun des serviteurs ou gardes ne fit attention à la jeune fille, trop occupé à régler les détails du festin de bienvenue en l'honneur de la future Dame et elle parvint sans mal devant ce qui paraissait être la salle de réception. Semblait, car un garde en surveillait l'accès et ne laissait personne passer. Seulement, ce garde, bien que sorcier, n'avait reçu qu'une faible éducation magique, faute de moyen et n'était pas en mesure d'éviter le sort d'assoupissement que Rowena lui lança (" Dormis "), elle réserva le même sort au héraut. 

Elle pénétra dans la salle en courant et se dirigea droit vers le jeune homme qui siégeait à la gauche de son parrain. Elle le dévisagea, le vit rougir, lui sourit gentiment et se tourna vers son Sir Gryffindor : 

" Mon parrain ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que votre fils était si joli ! "

Ledit parrain s'apprêtait à répondre quand la petite troupe guidée par Nounou entra et leur chef s'agenouilla face à Sire Gryffindor, toute tremblante d'un respect sacré :

" Excusez-la, Seigneur, mais elle s'est échappée de l'escorte…

-C'est quand même avec lui que je vais passer toute ma vie, il est normal que je sois curieuse de le voir, non ?

Sa nourrice lui jeta un regard mi-tendre, mi-fâché. 

Sir Henry Gryffindor sourit. 

Godric eu comme un mouvement d'humeur.

__

Rowena : Comment ça, moi et Godric dans les couples ? ? ?

Godric : On dit Godric et moi quand on est poli

Rowena, à l'auteur : Et c'est lui que tu me destines ? !

Auteur : ^____________________^

Rowena : Je la hais !

Godric : " Prudence est mère de sûreté ", si j'étais toi, Rowena, j'éviterai de dire ça devant elle…

Rowena : Je boude ! Groumpf


	3. Chap 2 : Arrivée

__

Titre : L'Histoire des quatre Fondateurs

__

Auteur : Raphaëlle

__

Chapitrage : 2

__

Genre : Cours d'histoire, prise de tête, crise de famille, pensées mauvaises

__

Couples : Rowena et Godric, si, si

__

Disclaimer : Je le sais, vous le savez et ça me fait mal de le dire. Alors ne comptez pas m'entendre dire que tout l'univers (excepté quelques persos) n'est pas à moi (snif)

__

Note : J'avoue que pour l'instant l'action est pas trépidante mais bon, ça ne devrait pas tarder 

**** __

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée

Sa nourrice lui jeta un regard mi-fier, mi-fâché. 

Sir Henri Gryffondor sourit. 

Godric eu un mouvement d'humeur.

De quelle droit cette fille arrachait-elle un sourire à son père ? Il ne se leva pas et ne partit pas encourant par pure politesse. Mais il se mit soudain à détester cette fille si belle qui serait bientôt sa femme.

" Rowena, déclara son père le coupant de ses pensées, je vous présente Godric Gryffindor, votre futur époux.

Godric, je te prierai de baiser ta promise. "

De mauvaise grâce, le blond se leva de son siège, gardant son attitude très froide et du bout des lèvres embrassa la joue de " sa promise "

Après une longue et interminable cérémonie de fiançailles, de promesse et de fidélité éternelles et un grand festin, on montra enfin sa chambre à Rowena et elle s'y enferma rapidement, ne gardant avec elle que Nounou. Elle dévêtit sa belle robe de satin bleu et noir et laissa celle qu'elle considérait comme une mère s'occuper de sa longue et magnifique chevelure.

" Tu as l'air triste mon ange ", déclara enfin la vieille femme, étonnée de ne pas entendre sa pupille jacasser comme une pie sur les mille et une merveilles du château.

La jeune fille ne répondit mais soupira. Après un moment cependant elle dit d'un ton neutre et parfaitement égal :

" Mon cousin ne m'aime pas.

-Tu te trompes, la rassura nounou, il est juste intimidé.

-Non, du repas, il n'a eu cesse de me fixer avec un oeil mauvais, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

-Tu as mal lu dans son regard… " La brave femme (nda : N'y voyez aucune consonance péjorative mais je ne vois pas comment la nommer et je voudrais éviter les répétitions^^;;;;) partit dans un long monologue, parfois ponctuer de " hn " qui faisait croire à l'écoute, qui ne prit fin qu'avec le démêlage complet de la chevelure de Rowena.

" tu veux que je dorme avec toi cette nuit ?

-Non.

-Tu vas avoir froid !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nounou, il faudra bien que je m'habitue à dormir seule car je crois bien que mon futur époux ne me fera pas souvent grâce de sa présence… "

La nourrice soupira, mais sentant l'envie d'être seule de la jeune fille quitta la pièce après l'avoir aidé à enfiler sa robe de nuit. Malgré le grand feu qui flambait dans la cheminée, Rowena eu bientôt froid et se glissa rapidement dans son lit. Il n'était pas confortable. Le matelas, l'édredon, ça allait mais les draps étaient rêches de cette humidité si courante au bord de l'océan. Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit rapidement en sentant un courant d'air. Un coin de la tapisserie se releva (nda : comme dans les fiiiiiiiiiiiilms !!!!) et Godric fut devant elle.

" Excusez-moi de vous déranger… "

Rowena était choqué. Pas qu'un homme soit seul avec elle dans une chambre alors qu'elle n'était que très peu habillée mais plutôt de l'existence de ce passage. Personne ne le lui avait dit.

Le jeune homme sourit devant son étonnement. Pas un sourire amusé, non, un sourire de mépris. Elle allait voir cette pecnaude ce qu'il coûtait de s'accaparer son père. 

" Mon père a fait installé ce passage espérant renforcer notre…amitié

-Il y a donc un espoir, ne put s'empêcher de demander Rowena, que vous ne me haïssiez point ?

-Certainement, certainement, je ne vous hais point. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Je ne vous hais point : on ne hait que ceux qui nous sont supérieurs. Moi, je vous méprise. Bonne nuit Dame Rowena. "

Et il repassa sous la tapisserie sans se retourner, sans que la jeune fille ait eût le temps de répondre quoique ce soit.

Un château découpe sa masse sombre sur le ciel étoilé. La lune n'est qu'un faible croissant ne donnant qu'une lueur blafarde. D'une pièce de ce château s'élève soudain un cri, un hurlement.

JE VAAAAAIIIIIIS LE TUUUUUUEEEEEEEER !!!!!

C'est la future Dame qui a retrouvé sa voix

__

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là, Rowena était de très mais alors de très très très mauvaise humeur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait bientôt s'en souvenir. Elle se rappela la scène de la veille et sentit son aura négative se déployer de manière inquiétante. Elle allait le tuer . Lui arracher son arrogance avec les ongles et lui faire ingurgiter par un trou opposé à la bouche : Il allait souffrir. 

Mais rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point. 

Et vaincre son cousin sur son propre terrain lui paraissait la meilleur des humiliation possibles. Un sourire mauvais et pervers absolument pas convenable pour une Lady fleurit sur ses lèvres. 

Il la méprisait ? 

Bien, mais qu'il prenne garde, son beau cousin, qu'il prenne garde. 

Son sourire redevint doux, parfaitement pur. Elle se leva, enfila rapidement une robe assez simple en lin bleu pâle, à col carré bordé de noir, des souliers de paille et toile (espadrilles, kôa !) puis sortit de sa chambre, sans avoir oubliée sa baguette magique, bien entendu^^). Elle avait l'intention d'aller dans la cour chaparder quelques renseignements son sur très cher et très estimé cousin. C'est dans les basses-cours que les cancaneries circulaient le mieux. Pour avoir été élevée à la campagne, Rowena savait que les " petites " gens adoraient critiquer leurs maîtres et ne laissaient passer aucune occasion de se moquer d'eux bien qu'ils eussent sûrement tuer quiconque eut oser les critiquer et appartenant à un autre seigneur. 

Cependant, à peine avait-elle refermé la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et pour cause, elle arrivait de la veille, la géographie du château. Son goût de l'aventure prit le dessus sur sa crainte de l'inconnu. 

Elle commença à remonter le long couloir. Il était magnifique, tendu de tentures rouge et or, les couleurs des Gryffindors. Glissant sur les dalles de pierres comme un fantôme, se fondant à demi dans l'ombre, elle arriva bientôt à un petit escalier, presque dérobé. C'était sans doute celui des serviteurs, car aucune tenture ne le masquait. En effet, à peine avait-elle dévalé l'escalier qu'elle se retrouva dans les cuisines où régnait une effervescence coutumière. Près de la gigantesque cheminée, un marmiton faisait tourner une broche où rôtissait un bœuf presqu'entier. Les serviteurs faisaient des aller-retour, s'interpellant, pestant, jurant dans une agitation extrême. Aussi personne ne la remarquât et elle se glissa dans la cour. Il y régnait une cacophonie épouvantable, bruits d'animaux, humains, des forges et des machines. Le soleil, éblouissant, luisait haut ce qui la confirmait dans ses pensées qu'elle avait dormi bien longtemps. Si ça se trouve son %*µ¤+# futur époux avait glissé dans son verre un somnifère. Elle ne pensa que Godric ne l'avait pas approchée de toute la soirée encore moins son verre. 

On est de mauvaise foi ou on ne l'est pas. 

Plus que le bruit et la lumière, ce fut l'odeur qui attira son attention. Odeur de mille et un déchets absolument immondes. De nouveau un rictus pervers orna son visage angélique. 

Elle se saisit de sa baguette, créa un récipient (" bolsilla ") et captura l'odeur de la cour (" inoloris "). Même si elle détestait les potions elle prit la ferme résolution de distiller le contenu de son bocal. Et après ?

Après, elle en imprégnerait les appartements de Godric.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, serrant contre son cœur et avec d'infinies précaution le pot, qu'elle avait fermé hermétiquement. Manquerait plus que sa vengeance se retourne contre elle. 

Seulement, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de chêne, elle s'aperçut que sa Nounou l'attendait. Et visiblement pas contente. Oups !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ???

-…

Rowena préféra se retrancher dans un silence prudent. Pas la peine de faire exploser la bombe. En effet, sous le coup de violentes inquiétudes, la vielle femme avait tendance à devenir surprotectrice et à ne pas la lâcher de la journée. 

-Je m'inquiétais moi ! J'arrive et ta chambre est vide ! Tu n'as même pas déjeuner et tu t'évanouis quelque part dans la nature et patati et patata.

Trop tard. 

Comme à chaque fois que la nourrice partait dans ses délires mère-poule x9999999999999999, Rowena se déconnecta, passa en mode automatique et répondit " oui " dans les blancs. Cette méthode avait quelques inconvénients, comme la question piège " Tu te moques de moi ? " ou éclater de rire au plus fort de la tempête parce qu'on vient de s'imaginer Godric en porte-jarretelles enrubannées, mais Rowena savait garder le contrôle et Nounou ne se sous-estimait pas assez pour poser cette sorte de question à sa pupille. Après un long et ennuyeux sermon (et un petit-déjeuner plus que copieux) la jeune fille demanda à Nounou si celle-ci savait où était le laboratoire. La pauvre femme soupira, pressentant une nouvelle bêtise. Elle lui indiqua cependant la pièce, son regard empli soudain de muettes prières pour le Ciel, qui peut-être serait assez fort pour dissuader sa pupille de commettre des actes ne seyant pas à une (future) Dame. Ladite (future) Dame se fichait royalement de son attitude et ne manqua pas de manifester une admiration naïve et enfantine en découvrant ses pièces d'études. D'abord une serre où poussait des plantes rares, une salle de sortilège, une autre d'incantation, un laboratoire et une bibliothèque, recelant de nombreux livres. 

" Ce sont des salles privées, tu n'aura pas à les partager avec ton futur époux.

-Tant mieux. "

Et d'un geste qu'elle ne voulait ni trop impatient, ni trop sec, elle demanda à sa pseudo mère de partir. Alors que celle-ci quittait la salle, un peu étonnée et peinée, la jeune fille lui dit : " Excuse-moi, mais j'ai envie et besoin d'être seule " 

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, qu'aurait dit Nounou en voyant sa pupille préparer une mauvaise blague à son cousin ?

Rowena : ça, on peut le dire, l'action n'est pas trépidante…

Auteur : Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre ? Fais plutôt comme Godric. Lui il ne se plaint _jamais._

Rowena : C'est parce qu'il est trop mou !

Godric : " Ne mords pas la main qui te nourris " Je ne suis pas idiot non plus, c'est elle qui écrit l'histoire, alors il vaut mieux se tenir à carreau…

Rowena : Hypocrite !

Godric : Diplomate, plutôt…

Rowena : Il m'éneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerveuh !

Auteur : C'est pour ça que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre…

Rowena, Godric, Helga et Salazar : Pardon !!!!????

Helga, à l'auteur : Non mais ça va pas ?

Salazar, à l'auteur : Avada Kedavra, tu connais ?

Auteur : Je m'en fiche, c'est moi qui vous dirige^_____________^

Tous : Gasp !


End file.
